mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Porter
Croydon, Greater London, England |regular # = 3 |clip # = 2 |christmas # = 2 }} Lucy Porter is an English actress, writer and comedienne. She has performed at the Edinburgh s characterised as chatty and charming while dealing with adult themes from a woman's point of view. Career After a degree in English Literature from Manchester University, and working as a journalist on the Big Issue, Lucy began to perform stand-up comedy whilst working as a researcher for Granada Television, on programmes such as The Mrs Merton Show. Her first performance was at a club in Chester, because that was far enough from home that if it went badly no one would know her. As an actress, she has made brief appearances in Life's a Pitch and Absolute Power. Her first high profile acting role was alongside Christian Slater in the stage version of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest at the Edinburgh Fringe in 2004. She reprised her role of a nurse for the 2005 London production. In 2005, she made regular appearances on Broken News as Claudia Van Sant. She has been one of the writers for all nine series of Parsons and Naylor's Pull-Out Sections, appearing as a special guest performer in many editions. Porter also starred in The Powder Room alongside Julia Morris and Gina Yashere, which was also broadcast on BBC Radio 2. She is also the script writer for two series of BBC Three's Anthea Turner: Perfect Housewife. In July 2006 she appeared in the first episode of Rob Brydon's Annually Retentive panel show-based comedy. She was a panelist on show 7 of satirical news quiz show Have I Got News For You's 32nd series, and has appeared on other popular UK panel shows, such as Never Mind The Buzzcocks and Mock the Week. In May 2007, Porter became host of a The Guardian podcast, Many Questions and more recently 'The Heckle'. In June 2007, Porter came second in a celebrity edition of The Weakest Link. Porter appeared in 2007 on ITV2's Comedy Cuts, a programme showcasing the best of the British stand-up comedy circuit. In 2008, Porter began work as a team captain on the BBC Radio 4 panel game Act Your Age. Lucy Porter has recorded her stand-up show The Good Life for a DVD release by independent label Go Faster Stripe, and appeared in the 2008 and 2009 series of ''Mock The Week'' . She is also regularly seen as the warm-up act for Mitchell & Webb's television series screenings at the BBC TV Centre. In 2009 Lucy took her show 'The Bare Necessities' on a tour of the UK, playing 30 dates between February - June. In September 2009 Lucy appeared on The One Show on BBC One to do a feature on heights. During this feature she was measured and was found to be 4 ft 11in (1,5m). In November 2009 Lucy appeared at LIVEstock 2009, Friends of the Earth’s comedy and music event at the Hammersmith Apollo in support of the green campaign group’s Food Chain Campaign for planet-friendly farming. In November 2009 Lucy appeared on Celebrity Mastermind achieving a record-breaking score of 35 with Steve Martin as her specialist subject. Lucy's marriage to her long-term partner, fellow-comedian Justin Edwards, at the end of 2009, lead to substantial re-write of her successful 2009 Edinburgh Festival Fringe show “Fool’s Gold” for her UK tour during 2010. In the original Lucy claimed she was unlikely to ever marry because of an “allergy to gold”, and therefore would never be able to put on a wedding ring; on tour, she makes self-deprecating reference to the original material, given that she is now married. In February 2010 it was revealed that Lucy is set to present FirstPlay, a weekly digital "magazine" for European customers on the Playstation 3. Live shows ;2002 :The Stonewall Gala ;2003 :Live At The Underbelly ;2004 :Lady Luck :One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest ;2005 :Happiness :Stand Up For Freedom ;2006 :The Good Life :Stand Up For Freedom ;2007 :Lucy Porter's Love In ;2008 :Lucy And Des Show Off :Edinburgh Festival Fringe: The Bare Necessities ;2009 :(6–31 August) Edinburgh Festival Fringe: Fool's Gold :(12 November) LIVEstock 2009, Friends of the Earth's comedy and music event ;UK tours :2009 The Bare Necessities: :2010 Fool's Gold Personal life Lucy married her boyfriend, comic actor Justin Edwards, in December 2009. They are expecting their first child in summer 2010. List of appearances *Series 6, Episode 1 *Series 6, Episode 7 *Series 6, Episode 12 (Clips Show) *Series 6, Episode 13 (Christmas Special) *Series 7, Episode 3 *Series 7, Episode 7 (Clips Show) *Series 7, Episode 13 (Christmas Special) External links *Lucy Porter's Website * Category:Guests